This Body
by Kagome1514
Summary: Sora never wanted to go on vacation to Twilight Town. He certainly never expected to be the cross-dressing crux of Roxas' plan to get revenge on Riku. And he definitely didn't anticipate falling in love. RxS. AU
1. The Conception of a Plan

**A/N: Hello! **

**Hopefully, this is a not-too-bad version of an overdone concept (of Sora somehow cross-dressing for ulterior motives). **

**Rated T for now; however, I might bump it up to M later (for language). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Kingdom Hearts **_**or anything associated therein. **

**Full summary: AU. Sora goes to visit his cousin Roxas for the summer. While out, the two spy Riku, the bane of Roxas' existence (or so it would seem to him). After discovering how cocky and rather rude the teen acts around his buddies, Sora is persuaded into Roxas' state of mind. Consumed with bitterness and resentment, Roxas hatches a plan of revenge: make Riku fall in love with Sora… and then humiliate him by making him realize that the person that he fell in love with was really a boy all along. The only problem: neither Roxas nor Sora ever expected the plan to backfire. RxS**

**From Sora's P.O.V. Also, all grammar is intentionally not **_**perfect **_**(for once…). **

**: P **

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

_This Body_

* * *

Chapter One: The Conception of a Plan

Looking at the front of my aunt's house, I decide that maybe this summer will not be so bad after all. From what I vaguely recall, Roxas is an okay guy (granted, the last time I saw him, we were just little kids). I just hope that the household is as pleasant and sane as it appears to be. So, hefting my luggage, I trek up the pathway and clunk my way up the porch steps; I set my bags down to ring the doorbell. Waiting a good thirty seconds and getting no response, I ring it again.

The sound muffled, a woman's voice cries, _"Coming!" _

After a bit of a wait, the door opens to reveal my aunt, who beams at the sight of me, her blue eyes sparkling. "Sora! I'm glad to see you made it here in one piece! Sorry we couldn't come greet you; we only just got back ourselves from our little weekend vacation!" She frantically gestures for me to enter, her dirty blond hair swaying in its ponytail, and ushers, "Come in! Come in! Come get settled!" She turns back toward the interior of the house, calling, "Roxas! Sora's here! Come help him with his bags!"

_"Yeah, okay!" _

Grabbing my stuff, I start lugging it inside, my aunt closing the door behind me. She requests that I take off my shoes, so I slip off my huge, brown sandals. She bends over and lines them up properly, having them face the door so that I'll be able to slide right into them on my way out.

My cousin appears, looking neither happy nor unhappy at the sight of me. He grabs one of my bags from me, saying, "This way. I'll show you to your room," and leaving me with one as we head down the hall, weighted down by my luggage.

Everyone has always made a big deal about how much the two of us look alike. Even after all these years, we still look alike: same height, same borderline-scrawny build, and same long, narrow face. Roxas face seems a little less long than mine, but maybe that's because his hair isn't as crazy as mine: his blond spikes are styled with gel, swooped off to his right; my brown spikes (at least double the size of his) are all-natural and splay in all directions. Another difference: our eyes are two different shades of blue—his are lighter than mine. I only vaguely recall from some childhood pictures (which I looked at before coming) that our smiles are similar—just slightly different enough to avoid the classification of "identical". I remember that it was our smiles that usually got everyone chirping about how cute we were. Other than that, we're not alike at all: he's much more stylish than I am in his cargo pants and black t-shirt (compared to my red shorts and white t-shirt); I'm much tanner than he is (considering that I live on an archipelago where the sun beats down on me). I'm not very dark, though, considering that I _always _load up on the sunscreen. I've seen some people on the islands who are _brown_, and I don't want to look like that.

We pretty much drop the bags on the beige-colored carpeted floor as soon as we're in. The spiky-haired blond states, "This is the guest bedroom. It will be your bedroom while you're here. You can put your clothes in that dresser; and the closet is clear enough to hang some stuff up in there, if you want. Dinner'll be ready in a couple of hours. Mom will call us when it's ready. If you don't mind, I'm going back to my room; I was in the middle of something when you came. Good luck settling in." I nod, watching as he leaves, shutting the door behind himself. I am left alone with my thoughts as I shift my bags onto the bed, open them, and begin unpacking.

As I put my socks and boxers away in the top drawer of the large dresser, I inwardly muse, _'I suppose this doesn't seem so bad. Sure, Roxas is a little anti-social… but Aunt Yumiko seems hospitable enough.' _

I'll be staying pretty much the entire summer (excluding the week before school starts—which happens to be orientation for classes—so, roughly two months…and a week) at my relatives' house. I am stuck here_ because…_my mom's boyfriend (whom she has been dating for a solid four or five months) offered to take her on a summer vacation—just the two of them—somewhere romantic. My mom only agreed to go if she could find somewhere suitable for me to be—somewhere where I, a minor (currently age sixteen), could be properly supervised. So, my aunt, Yumiko, was phoned, and here I am.

Right as I'm holding a pair of black boxers in my hand, preparing to put them in the top drawer, my cell phone goes off. It's my mom calling. I toss the underwear into the drawer and answer it.

"Hey, Mom!" I cradle the device between my ear and my shoulder as I resume unpacking.

"_Hey, Sweetie! How are you? Did you get there all right?" _

Moving back toward the bed, I grab a few of my folded shirts and awkwardly head toward the dresser, the phone still cushioned uncomfortably as it is. "Yeah, Mom. I'm fine. What about you? What are you up to right now?"

"_Oh, nothing, really. We're just at the airport, waiting for another flight." _

"Oh." I give up trying to unpack while holding the phone like this; I take the device into my hand and ask, "So, everything's in order? What happened that you're waiting for another flight?"

"_Yes! The dogs are all at the sitter's house." _(She is referring to her boyfriend's two medium-sized dogs and our little year-old Pomeranian.) She gets quiet as she murmurs, _"We went through a lot just getting to the gate. Kevin left his passport at home, which made us late. The computer didn't have record of us, and, by the time we got it confirmed, we were five minutes past the deadline for boarding. Now we have to wait for the next flight." _

"Oh. I'm sorry. …That sucks."

"_Yeah. Kevin's in the bathroom right now. That's why I thought I'd take the time to call you. Are you doing all right?" _

I sigh. "Yeah, Mom. I'm doing all right. Aunt Yumiko and Roxas are just letting me unpack right now before dinner."

"_Oh! Okay! Well, I should let you get back to it, then! Besides, Kevin's back!" _

I hear the man's voice ask, _"Who is it?" _

My mom replies, her voice muffled, _"It's Sora. …Sora, I'm going to go now! I'll talk to you later!" _

"All right. Have a safe flight!"

"_Okay! Have a good time there. I'll call you when I get a chance! I love you!" _

I quickly say, "Love you, too! Bye!"

"_Bye." _

I hang up with a sigh, setting the cell phone on the nightstand by the bed. Talking to my mom reinforces the idea that, once again, the forty-something-year-old, bipolarboyfriend takes preference over me, her _child_.

I try to shake off my bitterness and resentment as I return to packing. It is not that easy, though; just being here reminds me.

Just as I finish unpacking, the sun extremely low in the sky, I hear the call of _"Boys! Dinner's ready! Come and get it!" _

My aunt turns out to be a great cook—not better than my mom—but a great cook nonetheless. She is a bright, cheerful woman; unfortunately, it is rather difficult for us to maintain a conversation. I keep running out of things to discuss about my life back home on Destiny Islands; she keeps trying to engage Roxas, wanting him to talk to me…but to no avail; he is most definitely anti-social. Eventually, when there is nothing else to say, we fall quiet. When I grab my plate in an offer to help clear the table and wash the dishes, my aunt waves me off, saying that I should "go finish getting settled!" She orders Roxas to go with me, wanting him to bond with me. He shrugs but obeys, following me back to the guest room, where I sit on the edge of the bed and Roxas stands by the door.

After a good deal of somewhat uncomfortable silence, he mutters, "So your mom just dumped you here?"

"Yeah."

He nods. "…That sucks."

"Yeah." I bluntly wonder, "Are you like this all the time?"

He furrows his brows, staring at me as he wonders, "Like what?"

"Like…anti-social."

He smirks, shrugging one shoulder. "Not really. I'm just not the perky type…and it's rather awkward having to make conversation with a cousin you hardly know. I figured that it'd be better for the both of us if I just let you settle in on your own time instead of trying to force conversation and making you uncomfortable, you know?"

I grin. "Good to know. So…were you really doing something earlier, or did you just want to give me space?"

He grins, answering, "A little bit of both. I was playing a video game when you showed up."

"Oh? Which game?"

"Umm…_Chrono Trigger_."

I get excited, asking, "You have _Chrono Trigger_? I love that game! It's a classic!"

He lights up, explaining, "I got the version that came out for the Play Station. …If you want, you could use my memory card and start a new game."

"I'd love to!"

And so, with the help of a video game, the two of us break the ice, talking first about our favorite aspects of the game (including characters, the battle system, etc.)… then about my situation back home (my mom, her boyfriend, my house, my school, my friends, the crush I have on my female friend, Kairi—pretty much everything). It makes for a nice beginning to my stay.

* * *

Settling in is rather easy for me. My two relatives are very kind and polite; I seem to fit right in.

A few days into my stay, Roxas and I are walking along the main street of Twilight Town, heading into the plaza. Roxas points out various shops as we circle around. It's as we're passing by a café with outdoor seating that Fate steps in.

Roxas scowls jealously as a perky waitress seats a group of handsome, athletic-looking guys at a far-off table that is close to the restaurant. We're still a few feet away from the restaurant itself. The guys visibly flirt with the attractive server, who blushes and smiles before hurrying off to another table.

Roxas mutters, "I can't stand them. They all think they're the shit, but, really, they're all just a bunch of cocky bastards who are far too full of themselves! _Especially _that guy right there!" He points at a grinning silver-haired guy with glittering greenish-blue eyes; the guy opens his mouth, emitting a loud laugh at something one of his guffawing cohorts said. Roxas nearly snarls, "Riku Kanzaki. God, I can't _stand _that bastard!"

He turns to me as we pass by the first group of tables, the fence on my right, Roxas on my left. "My friend Naminé was seriously crushing on him freshman year. You haven't met her yet, but she is the sweetest girl you could possibly hope to know—a lot like the way you described Kairi. The thing about Naminé, though, is she's _really _shy.

"Second semester, she finally gets her courage up to confess her admiration of him, and he mocks her, insulting her shy mannerisms and the fact that she carries her sketchbook wherever she goes. He and his friends all got a good laugh out of it. Naminé was _crushed_; she came to me _crying_!" He purses his lips, narrowing his eyes in resentment while sending a powerful glare in the direction of the table of guys (Riku in particular). The gang appears not to see us. He mutters, "I just wish that there was some way to get back at him. I wish there was a way to _humiliate _him—like he humiliated Naminé!"

I grin, suggesting, "Maybe you could research what type of girls he likes—and then have that type of girl approach him, flirt with him, then diss him—like he did with Naminé!"

He smirks, a glint in his eye. My heart skips a beat at the look on his face. I think I just gave him a very evil idea.

"I've got a better idea…. Let's get moving before he sees us!" He grabs my arm, hurrying us by the last group of tables before the guffawing group can spot us.

When we are far enough away, I wonder, "What's your idea, then?"

"We dress you in drag and make him fall in love with you!"

I blink at him, questioning dryly, "Say what?"

He grins at me, putting his arm around my shoulders as we continue strolling along, now exiting the plaza. "You heard me! We dress you up like a girl…and then we make Riku fall in love with you. And then, you reveal to him that you're really a guy and that it's all a practical joke! He'll be heartbroken—just like Naminé was—maybe even more so!"

I snort, "What if he decides to let anger override his pain…and decks me?"

Roxas squeezes me closer by gripping my shoulder as he intones, "That's a risk I'm willing to take!"

I shove him away from me, and we both laugh. Once we sober, I wonder, "What will doing this solve? Won't it make me look like a freak? Exactly _how _would this get back at Riku?"

The mastermind answers, "It will _humiliate _Mr. Wonderful; he will feel highly ashamed and, I'm guessing, quite disturbed. It might even make him question his own sexuality. This will probably scar him for life! And that's what's so great about it! He'll probably never even look at another girl in his life…and will be too ashamed to even _think _about batting for the other team!" He grins at me, clasping his hands behind his head as he offers, "And, as far as you being considered a freak…we'll unveil your true identity at the end of summer—that way, you'll never see these guys again—especially since all of those guys have just graduated high school and will be heading off to college by the end of summer. I'm telling you, Sora! It's the perfect plan!"

I say nothing, but, in my head, I believe that this is anything _but _a "perfect plan". It seems disastrous—with far too many holes in it. I still do not even comprehend the _point _of it. It all just seems like some crazy, half-baked scheme that Roxas is impetuously going with. And yet, somehow…I find myself sucked in the middle of it. I am intrigued by the possibility of this actually doing something. If Riku really is as much of an asshole as Roxas seems to think that he is, I think it might be a public service to make this plan work. I guess this is why I decide that I will follow along with whatever Roxas cooks up.

Rather randomly, Roxas cries, "I'll race you up that hill! Ready, go!" He then sets off like a shot, leaving me to struggle on after him, filled with the knowledge that I have already lost. We pant at the top, catching our breath before we begin walking back to Roxas' house.

I wonder, "Where would we even get all the stuff we would need to pull this off? I mean, I'd need a whole new wardrobe. I'd need things like…bras—and make-up."

Roxas smirks, reminding, "I have female friends. They can hook us up. My friend Olette is still violently pissed at Riku because Naminé is her best friend—she'll be _glad _to help us out! So…will you do it?"

Looking straight ahead instead of at him, I murmur, "I don't know…."

He whacks at my arm, drawing my attention back to him. "C'mon, Sora! I'll pay you! Twenty bucks!"

"That's it?" Twenty dollars doesn't seem like a fair enough price for me to spend the summer as a _girl_. (Of course, it is difficult to put a price on my masculinity in the first place.)

His shoulders droop as Roxas pleads, "That's all I have! Do this for me? …Please? …How 'bout if I introduce you to Naminé, and you see what a sweetheart she is? Will you do it then?"

"Maybe…."

So instead of going back to Roxas' house, we make a detour to Naminé's.

* * *

I soon discover that Naminé is _really _the sweetest girl I have ever met—even sweeter than _Kairi_—whom I absolutely _adore_. Naminé has the purity of an angel; her long blonde hair even seems to shine like a halo; her light blue eyes bear no malice—only kindness and sweetness; her smile is gentle and demure. She is darling.

I immediately realize upon meeting her that my cousin is _crushing _on her—it's painfully obvious by the way he blushes around her. I watch the two of them, and I notice something very interesting: they are both very shy and embarrassed around each other; they obviously like each other…but believe that the other does not feel the same. It makes me hope that perhaps, during my stay, I can help push them together—since they're obviously too shy to get up the guts to confess to each other. I toy with the idea while Roxas informs Naminé of his plan.

She gets very uncomfortable, frowning lightly as she softly says, "I don't know…. I mean…it was two years ago. Sure, he was really mean to me, but…do you really have to?" It is quite clear that she is too good of a soul to be interested in revenge.

Roxas scowls, vehemently declaring, "This won't just be about you! This will be about any and all girls that Riku may have dissed!"

Naminé smiles coyly, teasing, "So you're vindicating fair treatment of women now, are you, Roxas?"

He blushes, grinning while rubbing at the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, it kinda sounds like it, huh?" I snicker at him; he shoots me a slight glare.

The blonde before us sighs heavily before mumbling, "I guess I can't stop you if you're set on this, but…be careful. This could come back to haunt you more than you think!" We nod at her, grinning.

Roxas requests, "Hey, Nami, could you call Olette? We need to start a battle plan ASAP!"

Naminé sighs yet again but nods and follows through, inviting her friend over while telling her to bring over a bunch of clothes—and her "stash" for a make-over of "Roxas' cousin, Sora". I _already_ do not like the sound of this.

Twenty minutes later, the girl arrives. She is clad in khaki capris, an orange tank top with a white floral print on it, the straps of something black underneath showing through, and orange socks that go halfway up her shins. There is a bracelet made of fat, blue beads on her right wrist—obviously handcrafted by her. A little blue jewel (in the shape of an oval) rests against her chest, suspended upon a black string tied around her neck. (This, too, looks homemade, making me wonder if the girl is into arts and crafts.) She slides off her white, black, and yellow sneakers at the door before following us down to the basement—or, as Roxas calls it: the "Base of Operations". She carries with her a big, overstuffed, black garbage bag (whose contents, I decide, I do not want to know about). Her thick, dark brown hair is done in pigtails hanging down her front; somewhat choppy bangs cover her forehead, shorter layers of her hair jutting out from the side of her head. Her green eyes sparkle, and she grins as Roxas informs her of our plan.

Once done with explaining, Roxas wonders, "Are you in?"

The brunette grins deviously, crying, "Without a doubt! Let's do this!"

I nearly whimper as she opens the bag and begins producing _girly _items. The neatly folded clothes are set upon the table, laid out with care as if part of some showcase. After this, the girl pulls out not just _one _but_ two_ big, heavy cases full of…things. One houses her homemade jewelry; the other houses…make-up. I get chills looking at all of the girly items.

Olette declares, "Now. I brought all of this stuff so that we could try different styles. Nami mentioned something about a 'make-over,' which is why I thought it would be good to see different things on this person that I knew nothing about. Anyway, we have punk; we have tomboy; we have slutty (most of which I took from my older sister's room—ahem); we have the whole Lolita look (again, my older sister—she likes to experiment with clothes); and we have the whole innocent, demure, virginal look (clothes that neither I nor my sister would be caught dead in, but clothes that our mother bought for us). I think we should try it all on, but it's up to you guys." She grins at us.

Meanwhile, I am fearing for my masculinity. It gives me the creeps being so near to all of this girly paraphernalia. I decide, "I want the tomboy look."

Roxas rolls his eyes, retorting, "You don't have a choice in the matter. If it were up to you, you would still dress like a complete guy."

Naminé shoots me a sympathetic smile, which makes me smile and melt on the inside. She is so _sweet_! No wonder Roxas has a crush on her.

Roxas asks, "What about the whole Adam's apple business?"

Olette peers closely at my throat and mutters, "Sora's is practically non-existent!"

I protest, "Hey! That's not true!"

Both Naminé and Roxas examine my throat (causing me to swallow out of nervousness) before concurring with Olette—Roxas saying, "Yeah…it kinda is," and Naminé reluctantly nodding. My cousin goes on, "Well, that's one problem down. What are we going to do about the whole…non-existent-breasts problem?"

Olette actually _chirps_, "I have a solution for that! …The silicone bra! My sister has quite a few of them!"

My face twitches slightly at the mere thought. Roxas, however, grins, deciding, "That sounds _perfect_!"

The brunette continues, "We can also say that Sora is a late bloomer!" The two laugh; I cannot help the whimper that escapes me. Naminé pats my shoulder, offering another sympathetic look.

I argue, "Why can't you do this, Roxas?"

He snorts, "Because I couldn't possibly mask my loathing for him well enough, obviously! …And he knows me already! He was in one of my classes this past year! You're the only one that can pull this off, Sora!"

I sigh, and, as the two masterminds discuss logistics, I resign myself to my fate.

* * *

I have no idea how much time passes, but I am willing to bet _hours _by the time the "final product" arrives.

I stare into the full-length mirror before me, gaping at the transformation. I look…like a _girl_—a _real _girl! The silicone bra is firmly in place, giving me A-cup-size breasts; I am wearing an ankle-length, silky blue skirt (that apparently matches my eyes); a white, three-quarter-sleeve, button-up blouse covers my torso, buttoned all the way up to my collarbones. To finish it off: a simple necklace hangs from my neck, similar to the one that Olette wears (except the gem on it is the exact shade of my eyes); a metal bracelet hangs from my right wrist; and I have _make-up _on—brown eye shadow, mascara, blush, and lip-gloss. Obviously, we decided on the "innocent, demure, virginal look".

Olette giggles, crying, "It kind-of helps that Sora looks somewhat feminine to begin with! Not to mention the fact that he's only about five foot two!" I turn my head, glaring at her; she simpers apologetically at me, coming forward to fix the collar on my blouse, folding it down better and smoothing it. I turn back to the mirror, staring miserably at my reflection. I have to admit that the girls worked wonders with me. My own mother would believe that she has a daughter named Sora at this sight.

Roxas' henchman declares, "I think this is some of my finest work! You know, it even helps that Sora has a unisex name! This is _perfect_! Riku won't know what hit him!" She grins, proclaiming, "I doubt he'll be able to resist the whole 'delicate flower' look—especially when you play the bit of 'forbidden fruit'."

Furrowing my brows, I question, "Am I a flower or a fruit?"

She laughs, ignoring my question as she plows on. "He and his friends will probably pounce on it! Now let's get you out of that! Tomorrow, we'll stop by your house and dress you up just like this; then we can begin Operation: Downfall!"

I wrinkle my nose while narrowing my eyes at her, questioning, "This has a name?"

Roxas snorts, "Of course it does! This is a full-scale operation we have running here! It deserves a title!"

I shake my head, incredibly grateful when Olette and Naminé start helping me "clean up" (which includes: removal of make-up and jewelry; me taking off the clothes; and one of them prying off the silicone bra). Yet again, I blush to be surrounded by the pretty girls touching my bare torso—and to have to strip down to my boxers in front of them. I hurry to put my old clothes back on. I sigh in relief, grinning at my _normal _reflection. It is a wonderful sight to see _me _again.

After bidding goodbye to the girls for the night, Roxas and I tread the path to home. Roxas informs me, "You know, after tonight, you're going to have to never leave the house as you are right now—you'll have to always be a girl to prevent the risk of blowing our cover."

I huff, muttering, "That sucks."

He shrugs, mumbling, "Sorry. …But at least we'll get our revenge."

"Yeah…."

Once inside the house, we are greeted by Yumiko, who wonders where we were. Roxas offers, "We were hanging out with Naminé and Olette. They have a new project they want to experiment with: they want to see if anyone will notice that Sora's a guy if we dress him up like a girl. It's this summer-long project they're doing for some psych scholarship that Olette's interested in. So, if you talk to anyone after this about Sora, he's your _niece—_not your nephew, okay?"

The woman blinks, obviously surprised at all this. "Okay…. Well…umm…let's have dinner. It's ready." Roxas and I snicker at how perturbed she now is but sit at the table to eat.

After dinner, Roxas and I chill in his room, where I play more of _Chrono Trigger. _He talks to me while I do so, going over the exact details—again. When I can repeat them back to him, he falls quiet, deciding just to watch me.

Yumiko pops her head in a little while later, informing us that she will be going to bed; she tells us, "Don't stay up too late. Have a good night!"

Her son nods, replying, "Okay, Mom. You, too. Good night!"

"Good night."

We don't look away from our game, so we only know she has left when we hear her bedroom door close.

When we both become too tired, we get ready for bed and brush our teeth. Roxas bids me good night before heading to bed. Sighing for the umpteenth time this night, I go to my room and slip inside, shutting the door behind me. I have this overwhelming sense of dread about this whole "Operation: Downfall". I can just tell that it will not end well.

* * *

**A/N: So this has probably been **_**way **_**overdone, but I don't care. I'm trying my own twist on it. I hope that you'll find it somewhat original (or at least not **_**too **_**cliché), and I hope that you'll enjoy it. **

**Please review.**

**Kagome-chan **


	2. The Target

Chapter Two: The Target

"You remember the plan?"

I snap, "Yes, Roxas! For the love of _God_, I remember the plan! You only _drilled _me on it for at least an hour _straight_!"

He snickers, patting my shoulder apologetically. "Go to it, then, _Sora_—and don't forget to make your voice less masculine!"

Rolling my eyes, I begin "Phase One: Introduce Yourself," walking around the plaza, smiling at random people. (There will be five "Phases" in total, but, apparently, Phase One is the most important.) The goal is that I will walk around the whole town, exploring, familiarizing myself with it, while keeping an eye out for "the target," (Riku). Roxas accompanies me so that I will not get lost—and so that, should we find Riku, he can pull the "No way you're getting anywhere near my cousin!" card, thereby making me a "forbidden fruit".

On Sunset Hill, I pause, looking out at the view, my hands resting on the railing as I do so. Roxas, having seen it a thousand times before, walks on past before having to come back to me, standing on my left side. I smile, watching the way the dying sun casts intriguing shadows over the town. I murmur, "It's really pretty here…."

Roxas nods, concurring, "Yeah, it is."

After a moment of peace, the tranquility is shattered by the racket of a group of familiar guys heading up the hill, coming toward us—but not having noticed us yet. Roxas smirks, pointedly staring out at the view—and not behind us or at me; he murmurs, "Here we go. You ready?"

I grin, replying, "Ready as I'll ever be."

And so, according to plan, we turn around, heading toward the group, talking and laughing (with me speaking in a slightly more feminine way than I usually do—but in such a way that it is not _too much_, that it is not _obvious _that I am trying to sound feminine). I put my hand near my mouth as I giggle like Olette taught me, grinning at Roxas, trying to make my eyes _sparkle_. I feel like an idiot—but I can't let _on _that I feel this way.

We pass by the guys; they all turn their heads to follow our progress as we begin to trek down the hill. Someone calls out, "Hey!" Roxas and I smirk as we stop in our tracks. Our faces fall into our masks—our false expressions: Roxas looks angry and protective; I appear innocent and curious, blinking demurely at the group that we are now staring at.

A guy with long, vividly red hair smirks, his green eyes dancing with amusement as he wonders, "Are you new here?"

I point at my chest, blinking as I oh-so-innocently question, "Who, me? Umm…yeah. I'm just staying here for the summer, actually—with my cousin, Roxas, here." I turn, smiling pleasantly at Roxas to show my affection for him, then return my attention to the group of guys, offering as explanation, "My mom kind-of dumped me here so she could be with her boyfriend on a romantic vacation!" I laugh as if I find this funny, bringing my hand up to cover my mouth as I titter, crying, "I suppose it all works for the better since I haven't seen Roxas since we were little!" I tilt my head to my right—inclining it slightly toward Roxas—as I smile _prettily _at them all, batting my eyelashes very slightly, careful not to overdo the affection for my cousin (lest it seem incestuous), and careful not to seem flirtatious with the males before me.

Right on cue, Roxas puts his arm around my shoulders, glaring at the guys as he says, "C'mon, Sora! Let's go! Your mom told me to keep you safe—and that includes keeping you away from _idiots _like those guys. Besides, we should keep a move on if we want to finish showing you more of the shopping district before dinnertime."

I grin at him—quite happy that we get to leave, really—and chirp, "Okay!" He then steers me away; immediately, I allow my dopey, girlish _innocent _expression to fall from my face. We walk somewhat quickly—but not too quickly. We want the guys to follow after us. Looking down at my hand, I discover that something looks off; my right wrist looks naked, for some reason. And then I realize why: Olette's bracelet is gone. I gasp and cry, making certain to keep my voice girly, "Roxas! My bracelet! It's gone!"

Regarding my wrist, he questions, "Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?"

This is unexpected, but it turns out to be working in our favor—and we definitely plan on milking it. I worriedly bemoan, "That was a present from my mom! What am I going to do if it's lost?" I turn big doe eyes on him.

He pats my shoulder, obviously holding back laughter and a grin as he assures me, "Don't worry! It probably just fell off up there! We can go back up and look for it!"

I smile complacently at him, nodding in agreement. The two of us hurry on past the guys, Roxas pretty much bulldozing right through them with me tagging along behind him. He kneels down, scanning the dirt for Olette's bracelet. Standing beside him, I frown, earnestly wondering, "Do you think she'll be mad if I lose it?"

Roxas snorts, knowing that I am really asking about Olette, "Probably not. It's most likely replaceable."

I grin in relief. "That's good!"

He huffs, muttering, "I don't see it. I think you really did lose it!"

We hear a lot of muffled talking going on from the guys behind us; Roxas and I lock eyes, inwardly smirking. We then quickly resume searching. Without looking, we hear someone step forward, asking, "Do you need help finding it?" Roxas looks up—and I look over—at none other than "the target," Riku Kanzaki.

I politely request, "If you wouldn't mind, please." I then smile sweetly at him with just my lips, turning the _I'm-so-innocent-and-helpless-without-you_ eyes on him.

He smiles charmingly, assuring, "Don't worry. I'm sure I'll find it! What does it look like?"

Thinking back on it, I look towards the sky and put my right index finger to my chin in a thoughtful manner, declaring, "It's silver, kind-of delicate, handmade—which is probably why it fell apart." Roxas cannot help snickering at my covert insult of Olette's hobby. I blink at him, wondering, "What? What's so funny?"

Shaking his head, he replies, "Nothing, Sora. Nothing at all." He then looks back down at the ground, running his hands over the dirt as he grins and chuckles to himself.

Now on my right, Riku puts his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it as he kindly, smilingly, assures, "It'll turn up. We'll find it in no time!" I'm surprised at his touch, that he would so easily touch a stranger…and that it's really gentle and sweet. It almost moves my heart. Dragging my mind back to what he said, I beam at him, nodding happily. Inwardly, though, I am rolling my eyes. I pray that I will not have to stomach too muchof this oh-so-nice act between the two of us. It sickens me.

After much searching through the dirt, Riku discovers it by the railing which I was leaning on earlier. He straightens, dusting himself off before approaching me with it, questioning, "Is this it?"

Seemingly ecstatic, I cry, "Yes! That's it! Thank you!"

He smiles, murmuring, "I think this link here was just faulty." He proceeds to pinch it between his fingernails, exclaiming, "There! All better! Shall I?" He holds up the piece of jewelry, offering to put it on for me.

I smile _demurely_, ducking my head slightly as I nod, holding out my right wrist for him. He very delicately loops it around my wrist, the skin of the side of his hands only vaguely brushing against my skin as he fastens it more securely this time. For some reason, I actually blush at this slight form of contact, and my heart skips a beat; it seems rather intimate.

Roxas snickers at me, having noticed my blush; I pout at him, mumbling sourly, "Shut up, Roxas!" I then stick my tongue out at him in a girlish gesture, immediately regretting it because of the lip-gloss that the tissue comes into contact with; it is a sad imitation of the flavor of chocolate. Riku chuckles at my childish behavior toward my cousin, his hands falling back to his sides.

Roxas refutes with false innocence, "I didn't say anything!"

I narrow my eyes at him, accusing, "You were laughing at me. Don't laugh at me!" I give him a fiery glare that clearly says that I am being completely serious about this—considering that this whole thing was _his _idea to begin with!

He apologizes, patting my head, mindful not to come from directly above, "I'm sorry, Sora. I'll do my best not to laugh at you." He grins, obviously trying to keep some of his mirth in check.

He ducks as I swat at his hand, the bracelet jingling. I scowl at him, my eyes narrowed in dislike. "I don't like you right now. You know that, don't you?"

His grin widens. "Yes. Yes, I do. And you have every right not to."

Plucking at my skirt, I sigh and complain, "How come Aunt Yumiko wants me to dress like this? It's _stupid_! I'd much rather she _not _go shopping for me while I'm here! I want to wear _my _clothes—they're more _comfortable_! Would it honestly _shame _her to have a tomboy for a niece?"

Noticing my obvious attempt to get out of wearing these types of clothes, Roxas cuts in, "But, Sora! You'll hurt her feelings if you don't wear the clothes she gets you! You wouldn't want to do that, would you?"

I glare at him, forcing out, "No. I wouldn't." My eyes narrow once more in a clear signal of 'Sleep with one eye open, tonight!'

He smirks at me, patting my head again before quickly removing his hand. He grinningly jeers, leaning in close to me, "Good girl! You know, I happen to think you look really _pretty _in those clothes!"

I scowl heavily, scrunching my face up. "Roxas?"

His face falls. "Yeah?"

I grin maniacally, my eyes alight as I command, "Run!"

His eyes fill with slight fear of the punishment bound to come his way; he quickly takes off down the hill. Hiking my stupid skirt up around my thighs, keeping the bunched-up material low enough so that my boxers aren't revealed, I quickly sprint after him. I am glad that the flip-flops that I am wearing are comfortable enough, and not too awkward to run in—it makes it easier to chase after the idiotic blond.

I stumble to a stop as my right shoe goes flying off my foot. I curse my luck and bend down to retrieve it. As I slide it onto my foot, I can't help but think that if Riku is still up at the top of the hill…he probably has a nice view of my rear end right about now. The thought does not last long, though, since I am more concerned about hunting down Roxas.

Straightening up after I set my foot down, I turn around, my right hand still clutching at the fabric of my skirt as I lift my left hand, waving it at Riku as I grin and cry, "It was nice meeting you! See you! I have to go kill my cousin!"

He laughs but cries out, "Wait!" The guy runs down the hill, coming to a stop right in front of me. I drop my skirt, letting it swish around my ankles. He stands very near to me as he asks, "Can I have your number?" I flush at this but think to myself that things are already progressing very nicely—even considering my whole…newly discovered boyish attitude.

Feeling a little warm, I mumble, "Umm…sure. Do you have a—?" He whips out his cell phone, grinning. I laugh, uttering, "I was going to say 'a pen,' but a cell phone works, too!" He laughs as well before handing me his phone so that I may enter my contact information. My mouth opens slightly in concentration as I work on diligently typing in the accurate text.

_Name:_

_Sora Daishi _

_Mobile: _

_(I input my number despite the fact that I don't want too many charges on my phone because of long distance)_

_Home:_

_(I somewhat nervously input the number of Yumiko's house)_

_Work:_

_(Empty)_

_Pager:_

_(Empty)_

_Fax:_

_(Empty)_

_Other: _

_(Empty)_

_No Label:_

_(I never understood this one; I suppose this one is for all-purpose things? Either way, I leave it blank)_

_E-mail: _

_(This I fill in: Aozora16 at gmail (dot) com)_

_Web: _

_(Empty—I don't even know what this is for!)_

_Ringer: _

_(I decide to leave this to Riku)_

_Picture ID: _

_(I also decide to leave this to Riku) _

I hit "Save," smiling as I hand him back his phone. He grins charmingly, requesting, "Mind if I get a picture of you to set as the ID?"

_Is he flirting with me? …I think he is. Ew. Ack. There is NO WAY that I am going to have this humiliation preserved! NO WAY! _

I apologetically offer, "Sorry. I don't have time. I really have to go find Roxas again. I still don't know my way home yet…and I'm kind-of afraid that I'll get lost on the way home." I wince at how true this statement is.

Acting like a real gentleman, Riku offers, "Well, I could always help you hunt him down. Maybe that way you wouldn't have to actually _run_." He grins at me, his eyes sparkling in a teasing manner. He adds, "Maybe then I could also find the time to snap a picture of you. I bet you have a great smile."

I flush, embarrassed at the flirtatious comment. "Umm…I really don't like people taking my picture. Sorry."

"That's okay. I understand. I won't take one, then. …Shall we go find your cousin?"

I nod, and the two of us set off. Riku turns around, waving at his friends; I discreetly watch him out of the corner of my eye while pretending to smooth my skirt. It is difficult to repress any kind of facial expression as I notice him offer a quick thumbs up and a smirk.

_Damn. Roxas and Olette were right. What a bunch of pricks. _

As we walk, I pretend not to have noticed the way he signaled at his friends. After a bit of strolling, my companion offers me his right hand, saying, "I'm Riku, by the way. Riku Kanzaki."

I shake his hand, mumbling, "Sora Daishi—as I put in your phone." I grin slightly at this obvious statement.

Riku smirks, flirting, "You really do have a great smile." I pull my hand from his and clasp my hands in front of my pelvis, staring at the ground as we walk, fighting the urge to clasp my hands behind my head in my usual way. I try not to openly scowl as I inwardly insult and mock the guy beside me.

_Stupid jerk. 'You really do have a great smile!' Tch! What kind of tired line is that? _

I cannot deny the fact that I am blushing…or that I am secretly pleased at his compliment. It's always nice to hear you have a nice smile…even if it does come from some asshole who is shamelessly flirting with you on the belief that you are _female_ (which is, in itself, _highly _disturbing).

_This whole "Operation: Downfall" is rather dodgy. It's kinda disturbing, really…. _

Drawing me from my thoughts and attracting my gaze to his face, Riku offers, "Hey, I know that you're supposed to get home by dinnertime, but, maybe tomorrow, I could take you out to dinner? I'd love to get to know you better. You seem really sweet—and a lot of fun—much different than the usual girls I meet."

Looking back down "pensively," I bitterly think, _'Naminé is one of the sweetest girls you could ever hope to meet…and you humiliated her, you asshole. …I hope you like the taste of your own medicine! You're going to have a big helping of humiliation shoved down your throat!' _

However, I turn to him, shyly smiling as I reply, "That would be nice. It's always nice to make new friends, isn't it?"

He gives off a little laugh, clearly a little put off by me saying "friends" when he obviously wants me thinking of us as going on a date. It makes me snicker on the inside. "Yeah. Making new friends is always nice—especially when it's with girls like you." He turns that dashing smile on me, his eyes sparkling, and I blush against my will. He certainly is a charmer. Still, why the hell am I blushing? I have no reason to! What the heck?

Spying Roxas up ahead, strolling oh-so-nonchalantly, I whisper, "Look. It's Roxas. …I'm going to run and catch up to him."

"Okay."

Bunching up my skirt so that it is again up around my thighs, I take off like a shot, easily catching up to the "nonchalant" Roxas. Dropping my skirt, I crash into him, putting him into a headlock that gets him whining and tugging at my arms. He shouts, "Sora, stop! That's not very _ladylike _of you!"

I hiss at him, "I don't give a _shit_about being ladylike! You're going to pay for this, you little prick!"

When Riku calmly approaches us, amusement dancing in his eyes, Roxas pulls out of my headlock, straightening the collar of his shirt while staring at me and panting. "Geez, Sora! What _would _your mother think of you?"

He smirks, his eyes dancing at my misfortune. I scowl at him, lowering my head and narrowing my eyes in dislike of him. I counter, "What would Yumiko think of the fact that you _ditched _me when you're supposed to be showing me 'the sights,' hm?" (Truthfully, she would probably be laughing at us if she knew what we are doing at this moment.) I put my hands on my hips to make myself appear at least a little more feminine, pursing my lips in a rather victorious smirk.

Roxas sighs, conceding, "Yeah, all right. I get it: Shut my mouth! Mm-hm. Let's just go, huh?"

I grin, entwining my arm with his before laying my head against his shoulder. I mockingly coo, "Aren't you just the sweetest cousin ever?" He snorts, rolling his eyes at me before the two of us begin walking. I snicker and smirk before releasing him completely.

Riku follows us, coming up on my other side. Roxas snaps at him, "May I _help _you?"

He chuckles, replying, "Actually, I was just hoping to walk Sora home so that I would know where to pick her up tomorrow night for dinner."

Pretending to be angry, Roxas questions me, "You have a _date_? You don't _date_!"

I pull away, pretending to be indignant as I retort, "I do, too, date! Remember Kairi?" I grin at the mention of my crush, blushing at the mere thought of her.

Surprised that I would even bring my friend from the Islands up, my cousin wonders, "You've been on a date with Kairi? I thought that the whole attraction was one-sided? You telling me sh—Are you telling me that the two of you went out on a date?"

I pout at this, Roxas having burst my bubble. "No…not officially. Kairiprobably thought that we were just out as friends." I sigh, bemoaning, "I miss Kai already." Roxas nudges me, giving me a look that clearly tells me to get off the subject of my crush—I need to be trying to woo Riku, not reminiscing about the person who is potentially my future wife. I grin, clasping my hands behind my head as I decide, "But you know what? I think I'm just going to let this summer play out how it may. I mean, honestly, Kairi probably only sees me as a friend. What's the point in mooning over what could be? I don't want mere possibility holding me back from finding true love. I mean, for all I know, I could end up finding true love this _summer _while I'm here!" Roxas and I grin at each other. I find myself choking back snickers. I turn my head, peering around my bent elbow, still grinning as I ask Riku, "Don't you think?"

He smirks and responds, "I totally agree."

Roxas and I are now content being that I have smoothed over my potential error and possibly done something to our advantage. As Roxas steps from the platform, planning to board the train before us, Riku puts his arm out, barring his chest as a way of holding him back. "Ladies first."

I grin and echo, "Yeah, Roxas! Ladies first!" He narrows his eyes at me; I board the train before him, my head held high. It would seem that there are some advantages to dressing like a girl (one of them being: I get to go on things before Roxas and get preferential treatment—and I get to razz him about it).

Attempting to appear prim and ladylike while still feeling quite smug, I take a seat by the door, admiring the comfortable upholstery with my palms. Riku lets Roxas get on before him; however, Riku steals the space next to me, forcing Roxas to either sit next to the teen he appears to despise…or sit across from me (he opts for the latter).

Riku attempts to speak to me during the ride; unfortunately for him, I am awed by the movement of the train (for I have never been on one). Both males cannot help but smile at my behavior. My cousin is even nice enough to let me enjoy it without pestering me. The ride is quite enjoyable; I grin the whole way—even as we step onto the platform and resume traveling on foot.

Out of the blue, as we approach the neighborhood that the house is in, Roxas states, "You know that Mom will never let you go out on a date—especially with someone she doesn't know."

I _get embarrassed _at the word date, mumbling, "Well…how 'bout if she meets Riku?" Inwardly, I know that Yumiko will probably find this situation highly amusing…or perhaps she'll frown at the idea of us leading this _innocent _guy on….

The blond purses his lips, deciding, "Probably not."

I counter, "It couldn't hurt." Swiveling my head toward Riku, I ask, "You don't mind, do you?" I flash him a brilliant smile.

He shakes his head, his lips curling at the corners. "I don't mind at all." I blush at the way his eyes gaze intently into mine, making my heart skip a beat. I quickly look away, inwardly questioning why I am getting so worked up over some _guy_—especially some guy that I hardly _know_! It's ridiculous!

The three of us climb the steps of the porch. Roxas opens the door, walking right in; Riku and I warily follow. Roxas calls, "Mom! We're home! And we brought a guest!"

Yumiko wanders in—presumably from the kitchen (since I smell something delicious cooking)—and blinks a lot, gaping at the sight of us. And then she grins, gushing, "You two left before I could see you! Aww, Sora! You look so _pretty_!" I flush in embarrassment and anger as I purse my lips and look haughtily off to the side. My attention is drawn elsewhere as she questions, "Who might this be?"

Pushing aside my humiliation, I introduce, "This is Riku—Kanzaki. Riku, this is my aunt, Yumiko."

The silver-haired _gentleman _extends his hand, shaking my aunt's as he utters with a charming smile, "It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

Yumiko smirks in amusement, giving Riku's hand a shake as she replies, "Nice to meet you, too, Riku."

Getting right to the point, Riku politely requests, "If it's not too much to ask, I would like your permission to take Sora out to dinner tomorrow night. Please." He swallows, watching her intently.

My aunt's eyebrows go up, and she casts me and Roxas a questioning look. We subtly nod at her, telling her with our eyes that this is part of our 'project'. She heaves a sigh before murmuring, "I don't see why not…as long as you two don't stay out too late—and don't do anything wild."

Ever the perfect gentleman, Riku grins and swears, "Oh, believe me! I wouldn't dream of putting Sora in any danger! It'll just be dinner! That's all!"

My guardian nods. She peers at Riku, causing him to get a bit uncomfortable under her scrutiny. Rather abruptly, she wonders, "Would you like to stay for dinner? I think it might be good to get to know the person that will be taking Sora out."

"Umm…sure. My parents weren't expecting me home for dinner, anyway—I told them that I'd be eating out with my friends."

The woman nods, murmuring, "Good, then." Swiveling her head, she orders, "Roxas, Sora, come with me. I'll need you two to set the table." Looking at our _guest_, she instructs, "Riku, you can just have a seat at the table." He nods in agreement, sitting down when we pass through the dining room on the way to the kitchen.

As soon as we are in the privacy of the kitchen, Yumiko turns on us, putting her hands on her hips as she softly but sternly questions, "What exactly is this 'project' that the girls are working on?"

Roxas squirms a bit before answering, keeping his answer vague in case Riku can hear us, "Olette wants to see how everyone will treat Sora if _changes _occur over the summer—starting off as a 'lady' but ending up as a 'tomboy'. The mission is to see if Sora gets treated any differently when the 'tomboy' role pops out."

Realizing that our guest might hear us, Yumiko whispers, "I don't know if I approve of you getting Riku involved with this, though. What if he develops feelings for Sora? Don't you think that he'll be hurt when he finds out the truth? Or do you just plan on lying to him all summer?"

Shrugging, her son responds at the same volume, "I don't see the problem. Sora's only visiting for the summer. When summer's over, it'll be time to go home, and Riku will never have to see Sora again."

Huffing, my aunt warns, "Just be careful. I would hate for someone to get hurt."

Great. Now I feel guilty, discomfited. She almost makes me feel badly for deceiving Riku. The guilt is a flash in the pan thanks to the memory of Riku giving his friends that thumbs up. The discomfort remains. My resolve for the plan wavers. I am a good person! I should not be indulging in this. Still, Naminé is so sweet, and there's the chance that Riku will keep breaking hearts. By going through with this, I save hearts.

Roxas and I nod to show our comprehension of her words. Without warning, Yumiko grins, declaring, "I guess this means that Sora and I will have to go shopping for more clothes!" She actually _squeaks _before gushing, "I've always wanted a daughter!" Roxas snickers; I scowl in a show of displeasure.

Yumiko happily bustles around the kitchen while the two of us gather up dishes, silverware, and glassware, making multiple trips as we set the table for four. As I set the last of it down, Yumiko puts her hand on my shoulder, telling me to sit down while she and Roxas bring out the food. I nod, and she strides back into the kitchen.

To my surprise, Riku gets up and pulls my chair out for me. Flushing a little, I smooth the back of my skirt so that it will not wrinkle when I sit and take my seat. Riku pushes my chair in for me; I thank him, still a bit red in the face. He grins before resuming his seat—the one right across from me. We awkwardly sit in the quiet, listening to the sounds of Roxas and Yumiko preparing to bring out the food.

I clear my throat, pointlessly offering, "So…."

Riku echoes, an amused smirk tugging at his lips, "So…?"

I flush anew, mumbling, "I don't know." He chuckles at me.

Yumiko and Roxas come out at this point, Roxas carrying a salad bowl, and Yumiko carrying a casserole dish, her hands covered in oven mitts. The two quickly disappear again into the kitchen to resume carting _more _food out. Riku and I sit in the quiet, just waiting for them to return. When they return, my aunt sets another casserole dish down in the middle of the table, and Roxas sets down a pitcher of ice water and a pitcher of iced tea that Yumiko obviously made this evening. Roxas pours us all our desired drinks (Riku politely requests iced tea; I stick with water; Yumiko has iced tea; and Roxas pours himself some water) before sitting down. Yumiko sits at the head of the table and cheerfully tosses the salad.

At first, we all work on serving and eating our food but then Yumiko sets in with her questions.

"So, Riku…what are your interests? Your hobbies? What things do you like to do?"

Drinking some of his beverage, seeming both nervous and calm at the same time, Riku replies, "Lots of things. I'm pretty active. I like to do all kinds of sports—basketball, baseball, skateboarding—all kinds!"

I question, "Blitzball?"

Riku blinks at me, unsure of what I am talking about. He wonders, "What's blitzball?"

Roxas answers, "I wouldn't know from firsthand experience, but it's this awesome underwater game that's like football…and maybe water polo. I don't know. Sora kinda sucks at describing it. Apparently, it's some game that they play on hi…" Stopping himself, Roxas pretends to _hiccup_, even going so far as to grin and cry, "Hiccup! Sorry! Umm…it's some game that they play on the islands where Sora lives."

I supply, "It's loads of fun, but I'm not that good at it. Tidus, though, _man_, does _he _kick ass at it! Wakka, too!"

Yumiko scolds, "Sora, watch your language, please! Especially at the dinner table." I mumble an apology to her.

Riku's brows furrow as he questions, "Who are they?"

"They're my friends—my 'buddies,' if you will. They're the ones I always play with. With Kairi, I mainly just sit and talk."

"I see…."

Reverting back to answering Yumiko's line of questioning, Riku supplies, "Anyway, as far as hobbies go, I like to read; I'll read pretty much anything. I play violin—but I don't think I'm that good at it. My parents forced me into it, wanting me to have more discipline or something. I've only been playing for about three or four years. Ummm…"

He pauses to think. He finally finishes, "I'm actually into a lot of things; I'm usually up for anything. It's kind-of hard to think of things on the spot." He grins sheepishly at us before drinking some iced tea. He then asks, "What do you do, Sora?" His lips curve upward at the corners; his eyes seem to flicker with interest as the overhead fan whirs above our heads.

Musing on my life back home, I answer, "I like to swim—I'm pretty good at it, considering I spend a lot of time on the 'coastal area of the main island of the archipelago,' (as the brochures for the travel agency say). I like blitzball—but I'm not that good at it. I'm not very good at sports—unless you count races and sparring.

"When I was younger, and even still a little now, my friends and I would have 'duels'. Most of the time, I'd kick their butts; I got quite good at handling a weapon—even if it was just a crappy wooden sword. It was actually good exercise. We don't really play like that anymore, though; we're getting a bit too 'mature' for that…and, most of the time, we're so busy with school or work that we don't have time to head to our little island and play. I usually just head there when I want some peace from everyday life."

I grin, dreamily murmuring, "Kairi and I sometimes sit on the edge of the dock, watching the sun set on the water. It kind-of sparkles; it's really pretty. Even when I'm by myself, I like to sit there—or lean against the paopu tree on this smaller chunk of island connected to the rest of it by this old bridge that someone made _years _ago—and watch the sun rise or set, depending on the time of day. The water's…very soothing. It's one of my favorite things about living on Destiny Islands." I smile at Riku, feeling very content just talking about my home; because, when I talk of it, I see it in my mind; and this is what calms my heart.

His eyes get this soft look in them as those lips of his curve just a little bit more. He murmurs, "It sounds nice—really peaceful. I wish I could see it."

Without thinking, I grinningly offer, "You'll have to come visit sometime!" When I realize my mistake, I lower my head, forcing myself to work on eating more of my meal.

_What am I doing? I'm supposed to not __**like **__this guy! I'm supposed to make __**him **__fall in love with __**me **__so that I can humiliate him later on—like he did to __**Naminé**__! I'm not supposed to be __**genuinely **__liking his company! I'm not supposed to be inviting him to come to my __**home**__! God! What's __**wrong**__ with me? _

To cover up the somewhat awkward silence creeping in, Yumiko inquires, "What are your friends like, Riku?"

He sighs. "Honestly, they're really good guys…for the most part—at least…when they're by themselves. They each have something good or endearing about them, but…putting them together rather creates chaos. It's like…when we all get together, everyone's IQ and morality go flying off on the wind."

I vouch, "Group mentality is pretty bad. I've seen it with my friends back home; granted, my friends probably aren't as bad as yours appear to be—not that I've seen much of your friends. I just get the sense that they're a load of trouble, you know?"

He cracks a small smile, replying, "They are. I honestly hate hanging out with them all at once. All the peer pressure really gets to me—not like they offer me drugs or alcohol or anything bad like that—but my behavior gets way skewed; and even though I know it's wrong…I can never seem to stop myself. I always feel like crap afterward. You know?"

He seems so earnest; his words tug at my heartstrings, making me wonder if this is really the same guy that Roxas was telling me about. I nod my head, stating, "One time, my friend Selphie came to play wearing this ugly sundress and hat. All of the boys teased her about it—even I did. She started tearing up…and ran off crying.

"Later, Kairi told me that Selphie had made the dress and hat _herself_—that it was her first try—and that she had been planning on asking for our opinions—for suggestions on how to make it better. Instead, we all just mocked her and made her cry. It was terrible. I felt so bad that I actually went to her house later that evening, and I apologized to her face. I _hugged _her and told her what I honestly thought of the stuff—and how I thought a few changes to the colors or accessories or maybe different patterns might make it pretty. I even offered to help her with it—which turned out to be a mistake, because Selphie then held me to that, making me her mannequin. Kairi walked in on us…and nearly peed at the sight of me—from laughing so hard. It was _humiliating_, but I bet it was nothing compared to how hurt Selphie felt when we all teased her. So…I let it go. I even decided that, from that moment on, I wouldn't do the right thing _only _when I was alone, but I would stand up in front of all my friends."

With bright eyes full of curiosity, a smiling Riku questions, "Did you? Did you stand up for people after that?"

I grin, nodding while crying, "Yeah! I did! In fact, the next day, I threatened to kick the crap out of anyone who made fun of Selphie; they never bothered her again. They even helped her by giving commentary on her stuff—never anything flat-out mean but _truthful _comments combined with suggestions on how to make it better. She's gotten a lot better at making clothes and hats since then."

I laugh, muttering wryly, "If she could see me now, I bet she would happily jump at the chance to make some new clothes for me. She'd probably squeal and jump up and down and clap her hands a whole bunch of times, crying," (here my voice goes all girly and high-pitched in mockery of my female friend), "'Oh, Sora! You'll look so pretty! Just _trust _me! I know what I'm doing! When I'm done with you, your own _mother _won't recognize you! Hee hee hee!'"

Roxas laughs loudly at this. "Sounds like Olette!"

I snort, "Selphie is _worse _than Olette! I mean, for God's sake! The girl had me in a _sundress_—with a _bow _on the back! And it was _pink_!"

Everyone else but me laughs. (I purse my lips ruefully at the memory, trying not to smile.) I do, however, grin and confide, "The dress was actually a present for—!" I stop myself, realizing that I was about to say 'Kairi,' which would then point to the fact that Kairi is a girl, which would make things awkward/ possibly ruin our whole "operation".

Riku questions, "A present for…?"

Everyone looks expectantly at me. I stammer, "M-My m-mother! She ended up wearing it all the time after that!"

As Riku looks down at his plate, Roxas mouths, _'For Kairi?' _I nod my head, smirking a little. He grins, nodding before grabbing his dining utensils once more.

For the rest of the meal, we all sit in silence, just eating and drinking. Once finished, we all assist in bringing the dishes to the kitchen. Roxas offers to help his mother with the dishes; she accepts his help, shooing Riku and me off, telling me that I should show Riku around the house—an obvious sign that she has taken a liking to him. Rather reluctantly, I do, saving Roxas' bedroom—and my bedroom—for dead last.

"This is Roxas' room. He's really into video games—and so am I. That's actually how we bonded the first night I got here. We sat around talking while I started a new file on _Chrono Trigger_."

Riku gushes, "Oh, I love that game! It's awesome!" We grin at each other at the fact that we have something in common.

I decide, "We should go to my room—I don't think Roxas will be happy to know that I showed you his room."

"Okay."

My heart pounds as I turn the doorknob and push the door forward, entering before Riku. I have no idea why I am nervous—especially since it is not as if I am actually showing him _my _room! If I were showing him my room, I would have the right to be anxious.

Despite the fact that I will be staying the whole summer, I chose not to bring anything to decorate; I didn't want to move much from my room at home. All I really brought was a bunch of clothes, CDs, and my laptop. There is one picture (that I have framed); it sits on the nightstand by my bed. It is a photo of me at the age of ten, grinning as my smiling mother embraces me from behind, her arms locking across my chest. Riku picks it up, looking down at it as he murmurs, "You two look happy. …Where's your dad, if you don't mind me asking?"

Shrugging uncaringly, I mutter, "I was the product of a one-night stand—the scandal of the Islands, really. I think it was just some random tourist that my mom had sex with."

He awkwardly replies, "Oh. That sucks."

I shrug again. "I'm used to it." He nods before delicately setting the photograph back on the nightstand.

Looking around, he comments, "You really don't have anything in here. …Are you still unpacking?"

"I didn't bring much. I didn't feel like bringing anything 'homey' here. I just brought my clothes, my CDs, my cell phone—which you should never really call unless it is an emergency, that photograph, and my laptop, which is my lifeline and the link back to my home and friends."

He nods, mumbling, "Ah, I see…." He awkwardly compliments, "It's a nice room."

I retort, "Yeah, I think so, too. You should really tell Yumiko that, though—since this is her house…and she's the one who decorates around here."

We stand around in awkward silence before Riku eyes my laptop sitting on the desk pushed against the wall and wonders, "Mind if I see some pictures of your islands?"

"Umm… maybe some other time. I don't feel like booting up the laptop right now."

"Oh. …Okay."

Again: awkward silence. Riku decides, "I think I'll go home now. I'll come by tomorrow—around six-thirty, okay?"

"Umm…okay. …I'll walk you out."

I'm rather grateful when we vacate my room and make it to the front door; I am even more grateful when Riku leaves (after bidding us all a good night).

Yumiko comments, "I rather like him. He seems nice."

Roxas snorts and mutters, "I think he's stupid. I think it's just part of a nice-guy act! Don't you, Sora?"

I squirm, mumbling, "I don't know…. He seemed…sincere."

My cousin scowls at me, storming on back to his room. Yumiko sighs, returning to the kitchen to finish up with the dishes. Heaving a sigh as well, I make my way back to Roxas' room, knocking on the door once before letting myself in. I find him lying on his back, on his bed, staring at the ceiling…and scowling. When he notices that I am in the room, he turns his head and sits up, warning, "Don't let him trick you, Sora. He's just _pretending_ to be nice! And he just threw in that story about his _friends _so that you'd be more likely to believe him! It's all an act! Deep down, he's an asshole with no heart!"

Scowling, I retort, "What if he isn't? What if he really is a nice guy…and he's just a regular teenage guy who lets his friends' actions influence him a little too much? Why are you so hell-bent on revenge, Roxas? Sure, he hurt Naminé, but it's been two _years_! Naminé probably doesn't even _care_ anymore!"

Now he gets up, rushing toward me as he accuses, "You don't care about Naminé—or any of the other girls Riku's probably hurt—or will hurt in the future! You're taken in by that idiot's acting! Don't be a sucker, Sora! If you are, you'll end up hurt just like Naminé—maybe even _worse_! Just…" He shakes his head helplessly, pursing his lips. "Just stay detached so we can take him down! That's the plan! …Or have you forgotten _already_?"

Without even waiting for an answer to his (probably rhetorical) question, he rages on, "Unlike you, Riku never came to find Naminé and apologize for making her cry; he never stood up for her in front of his friends! They kept on with their cruel behavior, doing it to other people and especially other girls! He's not _like _you, Sora! He's not a nice guy! He's probably not even _interested _in you—male or female! You can't be his friend! You _shouldn't _be his friend! The only reason he is even giving you the time of day is because of his _friends_; they've obviously worked out some kind of bet concerning you! So don't be stupid, Sora. Don't get involved. This isn't about you; this is about Riku and the horrible things that he has done and will continue doing if he is not taught a lesson!" He huffs heavily. "Okay?" When I don't say anything, he prods, "Okay?"

Pursing my lips, I quietly utter, "Okay."

Running a hand through his hair in much the same way that I do when I am frazzled or nervous, Roxas sighs, muttering, "The plan is still in motion. Tomorrow, we put Phase Two into action. Don't screw this up."

"I won't."

He nods at me; and I hurriedly leave the room, rushing into the sanctuary of my room, where I strip down to my boxers. I fold the feminine items and place them all in one neat pile (to be dealt with later) before putting on knee-length shorts and a t-shirt. Even with this change in outfits, my mind remains on the topic of this mission I've undertaken.

Despite all that Roxas says, I get the feeling that he is wrong about Riku. When I was with him, I could really feel the truth behind the teen's words—the _sincerity _that rang through them. To me, Riku seems like a nice guy…which makes me regret my decision to ever get involved in this stupid "Operation: Downfall" in the first place.

* * *

**A/N: Heh. Sora's getting cold feet already. XD **

**Things will definitely pick up speed as we continue on. I am quite excited for the later parts of this story. Hehehe. **

**Please review! **

**Kagome-chan **


	3. The First Date

Chapter Three: The First Date

Phase Two: One-on-one time with "the target," Riku—especially in the form of a date.

Yumiko shakes me awake sometime after ten, declaring that she is going to take me _shopping _for my "date"—and that Naminé and Olette are already here for back-up. I blink at her, not liking her somewhat overzealous behavior. I dislike that she is so _into _my current state. Nonetheless, I get up and head into the bathroom.

Due to the insistence of Roxas' most fanatical henchman, I force myself to shave my legs and armpits. I do not have much hair, but it all adds up into one big hairball.

Shaving my armpits and legs feels extremely odd—and also makes my body sore from the way I have to contort myself in the shower just to scrape the hair off my body. Luckily, the razor (which Olette bought specifically for me) doesn't cut me—since it is cushioned and has that strip of soothing whatever across the top; however, I do get razor burn. (My legs are only slightly irritated, whereas my armpits burn quite painfully.)

It is kinda gross watching the hair gather into a big clump on the drain, but, at the same time, I mourn the loss of the hair—it is the first sign of my masculinity being stripped away from me, and so I mourn. Not only this: the shaving cream is Skintimate's "Raspberry Rain," which, quite frankly, just emasculates me that much more. No self-respecting (heterosexual) man wants to smell like raspberries! It's just not right! And the body wash also smells like raspberries! Damn you, Olette! Argh!

I don't miss the armpit hair that much; I do, however, feel uncomfortable with bare legs. Drying off my legs just feels plain _freaky _now! I nearly squirm as I pull on my boxers. It just feels so damn _weird_!

Knowing that my relatives would likely be disgusted with the hair sticking to the drain, I unwillingly remove the clump of hair, gagging as I quickly dispose of the dripping mass in the little trash bin sitting by the toilet. I quickly wash my hands very thoroughly and brush my teeth. After this, I shave my jaw—just to be safe.

As soon as I am out of the bathroom, I begrudgingly allow the two teenage girls to pick out my clothes for me and dress and primp me as if I am their new doll.

Olette irritates me in her behavior; Naminé's sweetness makes me want to smile…and giggle. The former couldn't care less about my discomfort; the latter does her best to try and comfort me while she attempts to calm her friend down. Really, all I need to be comforted is that gentle smile on Naminé's lips and the way her blue eyes are just so _soft_. I can see why Roxas loves the girl; I definitely admire her—but not in a romantic way. (Roxas would probably kill me if I did.)

Stepping back so that I may see more of myself in the bathroom mirror, relieved to be alone for a moment, I frown at my clothing: a knee-length, white cotton skirt, a white, short-sleeved, button-up blouse, and, of course, jewelry from Olette's "stash"—not to mention make-up. I glare distastefully at my face, loathing my "mask" (as I have begun to call it). I don't like the long necklace composed of little shells strung upon a black string that I'm wearing; nor do I like the matching bracelet that clings to my right wrist. Frankly, I'm just glad that Olette didn't decide to get my ears pierced.

The three ladies who are to torture me—ahem! take me shopping!—stand by the door as I approach them. I frown to show my displeasure as I slip my feet into thick-soled sandals made of straw; I take note of the fact that the fat strap across each foot is decorated with shells—shells that coordinate with my jewelry. This makes me wrinkle my nose. Despite the fact that I dislike my situation, I allow myself to be taken from the sanctuary of the house, onto the streets of Twilight Town…all the way to the shopping district.

Hardly five minutes in, I feel like shooting myself. The women keep holding up _dresses _in front of me to see how they will look. I complain, "Does it have to be a dress? Can't I wear, like…pants or something?"

Olette scolds, "Sora, no! We told you already: you have to start off as a lady and _then_ decline into 'tomboy' status. Two weeks wearing dresses and skirts; two weeks wearing capris and feminine shorts with girly tops; then, two weeks of wearing your own pants or shorts but still with the girly shirts; the rest of the time, you can wear your clothes completely."

(Were it not for Roxas telling my aunt that Olette and Naminé were planning to gauge people's reactions over my changing over the summer, I have no doubt that I would be stuck in girls' clothes _all _summer.)

I purse my lips but say nothing. I refuse to look down as the girls continue holding up various dresses to see which looks best with my hair, eyes, skin tone, and body type.

Yumiko declares, "I think we should get something to match or accentuate Sora's eyes. The most attractive feature of a girl is her eyes." I flush at this, glowering at her. She simpers at me.

Olette nods, adding, "We should also get something that clings to the body—form-fitting; guys like seeing a girl's curves."

Glaring at her, I hiss, "In case you haven't noticed, I don't _have _any curves!"

Even _Naminé _snorts at this statement. Olette refutes, "Yes, you do, Sora. We've been through this: you have a very feminine body—whether you like it or not. Your shoulders are girly; your arms are somewhat girly; your hips are girly; and your legs are most _definitely _girly!—especially your calves and ankles! There's no denying it!" I purse my lips again, huffing a bit for good measure.

The girls ask each other questions on colors; the options they go through: brown, red, blue, white, pink (which I vehemently veto—which they duly ignore), _lavender_, green, and black. I threaten, "If you make me wear pink or lavender, I'll shoot myself!"

Olette rolls her eyes, retorting, "Pink and lavender are _sweet _and _feminine _colors! But I don't think lavender will look good on you—so we can nix that one! The pink, though…it might bring out the blue in your eyes." She holds up a form-fitting, cotton, short-sleeved, pastel pink dress. Little, clear buttons range from the top of the neckline (which is a very modest V-shape) to the waist of the dress, whose hem ends halfway down my shins. The dress has a white slip attached underneath (which does not show, but which rubs against my newly shaved legs). At least the material is soft….

The leader of the three women purses her lips thoughtfully while regarding the dress; the other two assume the same expression. I grit my teeth as my hands clench into fists.

_This is cruel and unusual punishment—and I haven't even __**done **__anything! Damn it all! I should never have agreed to do this! …But it's a little too late to back out now; I won't be able to rest if I back out. Mom just might have to put me through therapy from this summer…. _

I get chills as they all grin. I just know that this is the dress that I will be wearing tonight. It is at this moment that I once again mourn the loss of my masculinity. I know that I will probably grieve even more later when I must truly kiss it goodbye (the instant that I put this horrendously girly dress on in preparation for my _date_).

They do not stop at the dress; they buy _other _things for me. They buy high heels (which make me instinctively fear for my ankles and feet); they buy _jewelry _(matching clip-on earrings, necklace, and bracelet); they even buy new make-up just for this _dress_. All the while they chatter and giggle, having themselves a _grand _old time! (Meanwhile, I contemplate exactly how difficult it would be to find a hole to crawl into.)

The drive home is, thankfully, quieter—more peaceful. Sitting in the front passenger seat, my seatbelt buckled, my arms crossed over my chest, I pointedly sulk, not speaking to any of them.

After they help me get ready for my "date," Yumiko drops Naminé and Olette off at their respective houses; both girls wish me luck when they leave the house. (Naminé's well wishes seem more for my sanity than for any concern about the actual date—which I am grateful for; I smile at her when she leaves, wishing her a good evening—I glare at Olette when it is her turn to leave since she is more interested in the plan than my mental well-being.)

* * *

I'm quite on edge as I pace the carpeted floor of my room, mindful of my steps lest my bare feet get rug burn. I hear the front door open and close; Yumiko is home. I huff, agitated as I resume pacing, my hands locked behind my back. I look like a girl, which makes me feel like a girl, which will probably make me _act _more like a girl.

_This whole plan is stupid. Why am I even doing this? For God's __**sake**__! I am in a dress—a __**pink**__ one! What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I even doing this? Why? WHY? _

I know the answer to this: because Roxas brainwashed me…and because I'm curious. I am now _craving _the answer as to whether Riku is a sweet guy who, unfortunately, is influenced a bit too much by his friends…or if he is a real douchebag. If he is the latter, I want to proceed with the plan; I want to humiliate him and make him feel pain so that he will realize how terrible it is to mess with people. If he is the former…I don't know what I will do. Maybe warn him against hanging out with his friends as much?—or at least advise him to stand up in front of them for the people that they mock or belittle? I don't know. I just know that even after a day of knowing this guy I ache with the desire to discover if he is for real or not. I'm already involved; there is no turning back. This is the path I have chosen, and I must stay the course.

Ironically, just as I decide upon this, the doorbell rings. Riku's here. This is confirmed by Yumiko calling, _"Sora! Riku's here!" _

Trying to sound girly despite my frustration and agitation, I yell, "I'll be there in a minute!" Stomping over to my nightstand, I grab the stupid pink purse that the girls bought for me, slinging it over my shoulder as I purse my lips. I hate the fact that my heart is racing nervously; I hate the fact that I'm _anxious _about this "date". Nonetheless, I try to appear pleased and _ladylike _as I stride down the hall toward the front door, my skirt swishing, my bare feet padding along the soft material beneath them.

Riku is there, dressed to charm my heart away in khaki pants and a nice, short-sleeved black dress shirt, the top two buttons undone. The shirt brings out the color of his eyes. He certainly makes me feel as if my heart is twittering and butterflies are flapping around in my stomach. I grin at Riku, greeting with my soft _feminine _voice, "Hey, Riku. Ready to go?"

He looks me up and down, smiling pleasantly as he utters, "Yeah. …You look beautiful."

My face and ears burn; tingles cascade down my spine. At the same time, his comment wrenches my gut, souring my stomach. I don't want to be "beautiful"!

Looking down at my toes, I mumble, "Thanks. You look nice, too." He offers me the crook of his arm, which I take as I step into the high heels—ahem! _ankle-breakers!_—that were purchased for me. Yumiko bends down to fasten the straps securely around my ankles. When she straightens, she kisses my forehead, her eyes twinkling as she wishes us a wonderful evening. Riku offers the same before leading me out of the house, down the porch steps, along the walkway, and down the driveway. It is here that I nearly fall due to the fact that I have never walked around in high heels before, and where Riku laughingly catches my arm to keep me from stumbling further, asking if I'm all right—to which I reply that I am and keep on, fully embarrassed at the event that just transpired even though I know it's not really my fault. Finally, we step onto the sidewalk, where we softly walk side by side, no longer touching. Since we are traveling on foot, I question, "You don't have a car?"

He shakes his head, explaining with a smile, "My parents want me to _earn _it. I've been working every summer since I turned sixteen, saving every penny I earn to go toward buying a car. My goal is to get a car by the end of this summer and get the hell out of this town. I mean, I just graduated high school—about a week ago. I've already made the plan to take a year off from school; I want to spend the year away from my parents, pressure-free—well, except for working full-time to save up money for college. I guess the real reason that I didn't apply to any colleges yet is because none of the ones here appealed to me—and even none of the ones surrounding here appealed to me. I want to go somewhere _far _away. You know?"

I nod, offering, "I know what you mean. The Islands are lovely, but the main one is so _crowded_—and it's kind-of a small town. Not Podunk, really…but small enough to get boring. I think, after this year—once I graduate—I'll go far away for college, too."

We smile at each other. Riku suggests, "Maybe I could spend my year chilling on your Islands, and then we could both apply to some of the same colleges. I mean, I know that we hardly know each other—okay, pretty much not at all!—" I laugh at this point, "—but I just…I get this _comfortable _feeling around you…you know? I guess that's why I think it might be nice to plan out that kind of thing—not now… but maybe by the end of the summer."

For some reason, I like this idea. It seems impulsive and maybe even ridiculous, but that's probably why I like it. I happily cry, "Yeah! Maybe!"

With my hands on Riku's right biceps, the two of us stroll along in comfortable silence. I spend most of my energy concentrating on not tripping or twisting my ankles. After about a block, Riku brings up more conversation.

"So, what are things like for you back home? Quiet? Peaceful? How are things with your mom?"

I muse, "Well…it is quiet and peaceful…but kinda boring. I have good friends—very loyal, kindhearted, all that good stuff. I end up going to their houses a lot of the time. My mom, she's the type that leaves money for me to order pizza or just stocks up on groceries so that she can spend most of her time at work…or with her boyfriend. If I'm lucky, I see her a couple times a week—usually at odd hours of the night. I'm just glad that I'm an only child—no siblings have to go through this."

He frowns, his left hand coming to cover both of mine as he insists, "That's terrible, though. She shouldn't be neglecting you for the sake of her _boyfriend_! You're still a minor; and even if you weren't, this is a time in your life when you _need _parenting. Even though I don't like the thought of being stuck here, and I want to venture off to different horizons, I still know that I'm going to need my parents' support." He sighs, murmuring, "I know that I don't know you that well, Sora, but it makes me really mad that your mom would do that to you. I hate that she feels that you're 'grown up' enough to handle yourself—that she thinks that now is the time for her to try and be her younger self again or whatever. That's just _wrong_!"

I sigh, mumbling, "Yeah, I know. It sucks."

He turns his head toward me, looking at my downcast face as he insists, "So tell her about it. When you see her again, tell her that you don't like the way she is neglecting you for her boyfriend. Go with the unarguable defense of 'I miss you'. She can't possibly argue with that."

I grin at him, staring up into his eyes as I nod. Riku seems like a very sensible guy. I like this about him. Of course, given the fact that I'm not paying attention, I stumble when the front of my shoe catches on a crack in the sidewalk. This time, I begin to fall, and Riku is forced to grab me by the waist to prevent me from having an up-close-and-personal introduction to Mr. Cement. Blushing, I grab at Riku's shoulders, straightening up as my legs shake a bit; he continues to hold onto my waist as he earnestly inquires, "Are you all right?"

Fighting off the heat in my face, I mumble, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just…not used to wearing high heels." I flush, looking off to the side.

We remain as we are for a moment before realizing that we look like we are about to slow-dance. I drop my hands, and Riku removes his. We stand in awkward silence; I readjust the purse that sways on the crook of my right arm, sliding it back up to rest on my shoulder.

Riku offers the crook of his arm again, insisting, "We should get going if we want to make the dinner reservations I set." I simply nod, walking a bit more carefully with my escort (cursing the stupid shoes that imprison my feet all the while).

* * *

The restaurant is the very same one where Roxas and I first spotted Riku and his friends. As soon as our reservation is confirmed, we're seated outside (Riku pulls my chair out for me—and pushes it in once I am seated—before taking his seat). The hostess informs us that our waiter will be with us shortly; I nod, and Riku thanks her.

I regard the flickering flame of the candle in its glass cup, sitting in the center of the table, and settle back into my metal chair (with its not-too-comfortable spiny back and harsh seat, whose edge digs into the backs of my thighs). It makes it a bit difficult to enjoy the tepid summer breeze that tousles my hair and the fabric of my…dress…but I do; the breeze is nice.

Gazing at my surroundings, I comment, "This is a very nice set-up."

He smiles at me, agreeing, "It is. This restaurant is probably my favorite in the whole town."

We fall quiet at this point. It is somehow peaceful _and _uncomfortable sitting in the quiet, unable to think of something to discuss.

I am usually a very good conversationalist; however, tonight, I feel timid about speaking. Luckily, Riku steps in and gets conversation going between us.

"So, exactly how long will you be staying?"

Looking down thoughtfully at the tablecloth, I reply, "Orientation is on August twenty-fifth, in the late morning. I'll be leaving on a morning flight the day before."

"Oh. What grade are you in?"

I bring my eyes to meet his and answer, "I'm heading into my senior year. You?" I wince at my stupid question that I asked on reflex. Riku smiles kindly at me, laughing only slightly. Embarrassed despite how trivial my mistake is, I blush and look back down, fingering the rough linen before me.

"So, I take it that you're the shy type?"

I laugh, meeting his gaze as I reply, "No, not really. Usually, I'm very animated and chatty." I remark, "It's kind-of hard to be myself when I'm sitting here all dolled up." I narrow my eyes slightly and grinningly accuse, "I blame it on my aunt and Roxas' friends. They took me shopping this morning and pretty much forced me into what you see before you."

Riku's eyes seem to glow enchantingly as the flame from the candle flickers. The corners of his mouth curl upward, producing dimples that make my heart skip a beat. "Well, if it's any consolation, you look lovely." I blush and swallow, ducking my head anew, unable to handle the blunt compliment.

Bound by manners, I mumble, "Thanks."

"Judging from yesterday, I'd say that you're more of the tomboy type, am I right?"

I nod, locking eyes as I grin and answer, "Totally." I laugh and confess, "Wearing these girly clothes makes me highly uncomfortable _and _gives me the heebie-jeebies!"

My date laughs at this. He insists, "Well, you know, I honestly wouldn't care if you went around dressed like a guy. You should be allowed to be comfortable. Why don't you just refuse to let them dress you up like this?"

I purse my lips, fighting the heat in my face. "I can't. I mean, we are out on a date and all—and this restaurant is pretty nice, too."

His lips spread, revealing his stunning teeth. He leans forward, his eyes sensuous as he murmurs, "So now it's a date? I thought we were just out as friends!" He winks at me. I curse the blush that stains my cheeks, causing me to duck my head again.

I mumble, "Yeah, I guess it is a date…." Why is my heart beating faster?

"There's no need to be embarrassed. I was only teasing you. I'm sorry if it bothered you."

I will myself to look him in the eye and smile while shaking my head. "Not at all. It's okay. Truthfully, I'd rather that we think of this as a date." My forearms come to rest casually on the tabletop as I lean forward, intending to appear highly interested in my date. An unbidden grin forms before I even realize it. It makes me want to bury my face in my forearms. I feel embarrassed and even a little ashamed that the suave teen before me has this much of an effect on me.

Riku smiles at me and reaches out his hand. My heart thuds oddly in my chest as his fingers gently wrap around my right hand, lifting it to his lips. My face fills with heat as he plants a kiss on my knuckles and caresses the back of my hand with his thumb. His breath and his skin are warm. I'm relieved that I have the urge to rip my hand away, that I have to will myself not to move my hand. It means that I'm not completely losing my mind; it means that I'm uncomfortable; it means that I still have some masculinity left to me. On the other hand, why does it excite me? Why does it intrigue me? I blame it on the physical stimulation; I can't help my body reacting to the breath and skin of another human being.

He lingers for a good, long moment before releasing the appendage (which I quickly bring down to my lap to rest with my left one). My eyes focus on my folded hands until Riku speaks again, drawing my attention to his kind, smiling face.

"You know, for someone who is supposedly 'animated' and 'chatty,' you're awfully quiet…and seemingly shy." His eyes twinkle at me; his smile becomes a smirk. I fight the urge to look down at my lap but am unable to suppress the heat that washes over my face. His eyes keep me spellbound until he adds, "It's a pretty big change from the spirited girl who went chasing after her cousin and proceeded to put him in a headlock."

His words make me uneasy; even his eyes do not have the power to keep me from ducking my head once again. My ears ache with his use of pronouns. It's depressing.

My date offers, "I just want you to relax and feel free to be yourself. You don't have to impress me or anything—in fact, I'm more interested in that other side of you. I prefer it to this meek one."

Refusing to look at him, I retort, "Well, you can't really blame me for acting differently toward you than I do with my cousin. You and I are practically strangers." True, I haven't seen Roxas in years, but we at least know each other from childhood. "I'm pretty open, but even I have my limits!"

"I know. I'm not trying to push you into anything; all I'm saying is that you should feel free to be yourself around me."

"Okay."

Luckily, now, our waiter arrives to take our drink orders. We still need time to decide on our meal orders, so he leaves to get our drinks. The quiet is more peaceful than it would have been if the waiter had not shown up; it would have been awkward, otherwise. By the time the waiter sets down our glasses on the coasters, we are ready to order. Once the waiter is gone again, however, the quiet becomes strained.

We sip at our drinks; I avoid looking at him. I feel awkward. I can't think of anything to say, and this unnerves me. Even Riku seems to have trouble thinking of something to discuss.

I hesitantly wonder, "So what are some of the good points of your friends—when they're not influenced by group mentality?"

Grateful for something to talk about, Riku easily replies, "Well, let's see…. Most of the guys are pricks—even when it's just me and one of them. A few of them, though, are good when it's just the two of us. My friend, Zexion, is a bookworm; he tends to be the pacifist of the group—even if he is cynical as hell. Well, no, not a pacifist; he just doesn't care to fight. He's usually pretty quiet; he hardly ever says anything unless you mention something that he has some interest in or knows about—then he talks a _lot_. Axel—the redhead that asked if you were new here—he's…interesting. I can never tell what side he's on. Most of the time, with the gang, he enjoys the trouble, but he's not as mean-spirited about it."

His answer becomes more labored now as he ponders his friend. "Sometimes, I have high hopes that he'll be the one to tell the others to back off someone, but then he doesn't seem to care enough. He's rather indifferent at times. At other times, around the gang, he's a little too fired up and gets hooked on the fun of razzing…"

He seems to struggle to find a word; I offer, "Your victims?" Riku winces at this but nods.

My companion sighs before continuing. "My friend, Demyx, is the 'weenie' of the group—he hardly ever likes anything the rest of us do. He doesn't have the guts to stand up in front of everyone, though; he just tells me when we're alone how he feels. I agree with him, but I'm worse than he is: not only do I not say anything; I let them influence me to do mean things. When I'm with all of them, it's honestly like I become a different person; I lose all of my control and become swept up in what they all aim to do. There's only this little part of me that tries to struggle; but it never stops me."

I ruefully mutter, "That would be your conscience. You should try listening to it sometime."

He laughs wryly, stirring the ice around with his straw, creating soft _clinks_ against the glass. "Yeah, I know. I guess I just never have the motivation—or the courage—or whatever to do the right thing." He looks up and semi-jokes, "The dark side is very tempting, you know."

I lock eyes with him and retort, "The light side is safer—and more fun—because it's guilt-free."

I even stick my tongue out at him and smile. This gets a grin out of him. He regards me with soft eyes and murmurs, "I wish I could be more like you, Sora. It seems to come so naturally to you, being good-hearted and all."

"Yeah, well…" I can't think of anything else to add; I lapse into silence and sip my drink. By going with this plan, am I not being hypocritical? Am I not being mean? It makes me not like myself.

Now off on a tangent, Riku insists, "No, really! You seem so…pure! I honestly wish I could be more like you."

Swallowing the mouthful of icy liquid, and shuddering as it hits the bottom of my empty stomach, I suggest, "Why don't you introduce me to your friends sometime, then? Maybe I could end up being a good influence on them."

Riku now avoids my eyes and resumes stirring his drink around. "I don't know…. I wouldn't feel right… Well, maybe! They would like to meet you. They're always very interested in the girls I date."

_Oh? I wonder why. Maybe Riku's a player! Maybe his friends are interested in what fresh meat he gets. Ugh! Maybe Roxas is right! _

I have unsettled myself by this rapid-fire thinking. I mutter, echoing my thoughts, "Why would that be? Are you a player?"

My _date _gets uncomfortable at this—damn near squirming while still not meeting my eyes. "Not exactly…." He sighs and confesses, "My relationships just never last more than a couple of weeks. In all honesty, I've never even gone past second base with a girl; I just brag to my friends that I have!"

This sets my brain to whirring with thoughts.

_Maybe that bet or whatever he has going on with his friends is to get into my pants and take my virginity. If that's the case, then, oh shit! But how would he even prove that kind of thing unless he videotaped it or something? Riku doesn't seem like that type of guy, though. He seems…earnest. God! I wish I could just ask him straight out what the damn bet is!—or whatever the deal is between him and his friends! This is going to drive me insane! _

"Sora?"

Startled from my thoughts, I look up and question, "Huh?"

Riku appears worried. His brows furrow in a sad, worried kind of way as he wonders, "Do you think I'm pathetic?"

My heart sinks. My face crinkles as I ask, "Why? Because you have relationships that never last? Or because you make up stories to seem cooler to your friends?"

He ducks his head and mumbles, "Both."

I shrug my shoulders before stirring my drink around pointlessly. "I think it's pretty _lame _that you would be a prick to people you don't really know just because you're with your friends. I wouldn't say _pathetic_, though. If I were you, I'd get _new _friends—since all these ones seem to do is get you into trouble. As far as the whole relationship thing goes, who am I to judge? I've never even had a girl—!"

_Shit! Fucking __**shit**__! Think! Think fast! _

I flounder. "A girl…uhh…a girl friend—a girl who's a friend!—who. uhh… umm…has had a steady relationship." I attempt to explain, my words flying fast due to nervousness, "I've never had a girl friend who has been in a steady relationship—you know, a relationship that lasts for a good long time."

_Please let him buy this! Please, please, please! _

My heart races; I fear that I have _already _blown my cover. Trying to cover up further, I pick on the other aspect he mentioned. "And, you know, about the bragging to your friends thing, you really shouldn't feel the need to. Again: you should find better friends—friends that you could be honest with, you know?"

I seem to be repeating 'you know' a lot in my bumbling. I'm surely annoying my companion—I _know _that I'm annoying myself by tripping over my own tongue. My mind and heart seem to be racing too fast for my mouth to handle.

He stares at me, nearly gaping at the fact that I have suddenly started talking so much. He blinks at me. All he says in reply is: "Umm…yeah." He laughs—and then I laugh. I don't know why we laugh, but it feels good to. Unfortunately, when the laughter ends, things become a bit too quiet. We work on our drinks instead of talking. We sit in slightly uncomfortable silence even when the food arrives. Noticing that Riku puts his napkin in his lap, I quickly do the same, not wanting to appear rude. We gratefully partake in the meal instead of speaking. The waiter comes and goes, checking on us and occasionally refilling our drinks.

Halfway through the meal, I realize that my bladder is full. I curse the amount of liquid I earlier imbibed. I debate on what I should do: relieve my bladder? Hold it in until I get home? If I choose the first option, do I go into the ladies' room to relieve myself? I'd have to go into a stall, which should provide me with ample cover….

"Sora? Is something wrong?"

I look up at Riku's concerned face. Smiling, I reply, "Oh, no! Nothing's wrong! I just have to go the bathroom. Excuse me. I'll be right back." He nods his head, standing as I do. This strikes me as another hint that he has good manners, which makes me like him more. He takes his seat as I head off toward the inside portion of the restaurant.

I'm _nervous _as I wander through the unknown territory. I'm embarrassed that I have to ask a passing waitress where the restrooms are; I nod, flushed, and hurry off in the direction she mentions.

I stand before the payphones and look left to right. On the left: the guys' bathroom; on the right: the girls'. I'm torn. I get the sense that I will feel like a pervert for going into the girls' one, but I decide that I have no choice: I must use it.

The facilities are very clean—rather high-class. Luckily, no one is the room when I enter. Unfortunately, as I'm drying off my hands with scratchy paper towel torn from the dispenser, the door opens.

To my surprise, I recognize the girl who enters, her head ducked down as she takes a couple steps in. I feel like a deer caught in headlights as Olette lifts her head and takes notice of me. Immediately, the brunette grins, trying to hold back her giggles. "Hey, Sora!" She giggles, despite her attempts not to. I purse my lips and glare at her.

She _innocently _wonders, "How are things going with Riku?"

"I don't know. Fine, I guess. We haven't really talked much."

She sighs and insists, "You should talk _more_! You should make it more obvious that you want your relationship to go far—even though it's the first night—_especially _because it's the first night!"

I snap, "Well, it's kinda hard! For one thing, this is a _guy_! I have no idea how to make a _guy _like me as a _girl_! For another thing, this is the first date I've ever been on! Ever! Even if Riku were a girl, I _still _wouldn't know how to make him like me!"

Olette frowns. "That's not good. Hmm..." She abruptly asks, "What kind of guy is he around you?"

"Umm…polite—very well-mannered. He seems…nice. He insisted that I be 'comfortable' and be myself. He seems pretty concerned about my opinion of him."

"Really? Hmm…." The girl puts her hand to her chin thoughtfully and stares at the floor, contemplating my words. She finally looks up and declares, "You should make _him _feel comfortable! Make him feel at ease—and like he doesn't have to feel self-conscious around you! He'll like you for that! Be nice to him—really nice! You should compliment him—call him 'sweet' or something like that! I bet he'd like that! People love compliments! …Oh! And if he doesn't make a move when you're back at Yumiko's, you should kiss him on the cheek—initiate contact and show that you want the relationship to go somewhere! Okay?"

"Okay, but I won't be happy if this guy ends up stealing my first kiss! …I've been saving it for Kairi…." A grin creeps up on me. I rub at the back of my head. "Hehe…"

Olette tilts her head, grins, and asks, quite intrigued, "Who's Kairi? A crush?"

I nod, blushing at the mere thought of her. "She's the cutest girl on the Islands. She's very sweet and really pretty. We've been best friends for years, and I've been crushing on her for at least three years."

A light fills those green eyes as the brunette cries, "That's it, then! Use her as motivation to take Riku down!"

My face crinkles as I question, "Huh?"

She rolls her eyes before elaborating. "Imagine what it would be like if Kairi had a crush on Riku. Then imagine that she finally got up the courage to tell him how she felt—and then he and his friends dissed her—right in front of her face. _Then_, imagine her coming crying to you, telling you all the gory details. …Doesn't that piss you off?"

_Yes_.

Anger burns in my heart; I look down at the floor; my hands clench into fists as I scowl. The very idea of someone doing that to Kairi makes me want to punch something—or someone.

Olette softens and gently intones, "Now you know how Roxas feels."

My whole body relaxes as I stare at her. It hits me: _She's absolutely right. That is how Roxas must feel. …God! No __**wonder**__ he hates Riku so much! Jesus! I don't blame him! _

A new fire has been lit in my heart. I want to do all that I can to prevent Riku from ever hurting another girl. It just doesn't seem right that someone could be so destructive to someone so innocent. I resolutely proclaim, "I'm taking him _down_! I'm not going to let him toy with another girl's heart! Not if I can help it!"

"That's the spirit! You go get him, Sora!"

I nod my head and march past her, to the door. Right before I leave, though, I rotate around and ask, "Why are you even here?"

She laughs at my sudden change in behavior and replies, "My parents figured tonight would be a nice night to eat out."

"Oh." I awkwardly offer, "See you tomorrow, probably."

"Of course! Naminé and I have to make you _beautiful_! We're your make-up artists! You'd be hopeless without us!" She beams at me. My mouth swishes into a lopsided, tight-lipped smile. I nod and take my leave, weaving through the maze of tables until I return to the outside.

Upon seeing me, Riku hurriedly stands, moves to the other side of the table, and waits for me to sit down. Once I am seated, he pushes my chair in. I smile up at him demurely and _sweetly _thank him. He grins at me, murmuring, "You're welcome." He then reclaims his seat, scooting his chair in and drinking some more.

Thinking back on Olette's words, I decide that I need to open up more and talk to him. I need Riku to feel comfortable; I need Riku to like me; I need him to want this relationship to progress. In short: I need to make him fall in love with me.

I make my voice lighthearted as I say, smiling and gazing at him all the while, "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you're honestly the sweetest guy I've ever met—and you've got wonderful manners! All of my other friends are so cocky—so full of themselves…most of the time. Even Roxas! You're different. You're very…open. You let yourself be vulnerable! …I like that. I think it's endearing." I'm surprised to find that I wholly embrace my words; they _are _true. He honestly _is _the sweetest guy I've ever met. Of course, this makes me realize something key: when away from Riku, I am more inclined to believe that he is a heartless asshole; when with him, I see a sweet, caring guy. This grates on my nerves; it irritates me that my opinion of him can change so drastically—and so quickly. I begin to wonder if I will be able to handle this.

Riku blushes, a small smile forming on his face. It makes my heart feel warm, which makes me grin. I feel tickled that my words can have this effect on him. I smile at him and utter, "I know I don't really know you that well, but I also know that I like you a lot, Riku."

He grins and murmurs, "I like you a lot, too, Sora." I grin back. He murmurs, "You really do have the most amazing smile. I feel like it…like it changes me—softens me—warms my heart—makes me want to be better. I think I'm horribly addicted to your smile." I laugh, and he sighs. "Guess that means that I'll just have to do things to make you smile so that I can feed my addiction!" For some reason, I blush as I laugh some more, grinning from ear to ear. He's really smooth and funny in an understated way!

We hold each other's gazes for a moment before contentedly lapsing into finishing our meals. I'm not able to enjoy it as much as Riku, though, because I am plagued by indecision and constant inner questioning; such things as:

_Which is the real Riku? _

_Is he genuinely sweet…or genuinely cruel? _

_How will things turn out if I continue down this road? What will happen if I end up liking him a lot…and he turns out to be just as Roxas and Olette have said? …Wait. Why should it matter? Even if I start liking this guy as a friend—because there is no way in hell that I could like him as anything __**more**__—why should it matter if he turns out to be a douchebag? After this summer, I'll never have to see him again. Just chill out, Sora! Listen to Roxas! Don't get taken in by him…and just follow the plan! Yes! You can do this! Come on! _

Filled with new resolve, I eat more eagerly, finishing my meal quickly.

When I sit back, stuffed, Riku ventures to ask, "Would you like dessert?"

I wave my hands in front of me, my newly-purchased bracelet jingling as I do, and protest, "Oh, no! I'm stuffed! I couldn't eat another bite!"

"Same here. …Why don't we just get the check and go?"

I nod. "Sounds good." And this is exactly what we do. A little bit of guilt plagues me at Riku paying for my meal, but I fight against it since he _did _offer to buy me dinner. It only makes sense that he would pay. (Most guys pay for the girl on a date.) The guilt vanishes from my mind, however, as soon as the two of us are back to walking together, my hands snugly gripping Riku's right biceps again.

I'm still a bit wobbly in the high heels, but our pace is so slow that I'm in no real danger. However, walking around in them has already made my feet sore; I really don't want to _keep _walking in them. I just want to take them off and walk barefooted—even if the soles of my feet get dirty and bruised from walking on the pavement. I stop, causing Riku to stop as well, and complain, "My feet are killing me! High heels seriously _suck_! I hope whoever invented high-heeled shoes is rotting in their grave!"

Riku laughs and offers, "If your feet are sore, I could carry you on my back for the rest of the way home."

I flush; my heart thuds rapidly as I picture this imagery: me, on Riku's back, my arms around his neck, his hands on my thighs; his scent would drift into my nose; there would be the high probability of discomfort. Due to this, I mutter, "No, thanks. I think I can manage."

"You sure? I don't mind."

"Yeah. I'm sure."

Unfortunately, my feet seem to conspire against me: they cause me such agony that I cannot hold back my grimace _or _the small "Ah!" I give off in pain. This gets Riku's attention.

Hedecides to _insist_ upon me riding home on his back. He kneels in front of me on the ground and commands, "Hop on!" When I do not do so, he turns his head and barks, "Hop on!" Despite my ardent wish _not _todo so, my feet scream so much that I really have no choice.

Very, very reluctantly, I place my hands firmly on his shoulders, pressing down as I awkwardly attempt to climb onto his back without letting my genitals come into contact with his back. My right leg is lifted in such a way that I look like a dog about to take a leak on a fire hydrant. I quickly lower it and stare uncertainly at his back, wondering how I should go about climbing on.

Getting a bit impatient, Riku turns his head and wonders, "What's the problem? It's either you ride on my back…or I carry you in my arms. Your choice!"

I scrunch my face up in discomfort before maneuvering onto his back. First, I wrap my arms around his neck, my right hand locking onto my other wrist; my forearms and wrists rest against his chest. Realizing that I will encounter problems with the skirt of my dress, I remove my arms in order to hike up the dress, bunching up the material until it will allow me enough room to separate my legs as needed. Once my skirt is in place, I put my arms back in their former position then lift my leg again, expecting Riku to grab onto it (which he does); my other leg follows. Riku amazingly gets up fast with the added weight, tottering only slightly before regaining his balance. His hands tighten on my now bare thighs; he does a little bit of a hop so that I fit more snugly against his back. My heart rate picks up. My "breasts" and my stomach are the main parts of me that seem to meld into him; however, the wadded portion of my skirt also presses against him (thankfully shielding my private parts from coming into contact with him). I blush at the humiliation of it all but say nothing as we begin our trek.

Despite the rather uncomfortable position we are in, Riku decides to hold a conversation with me. His voice rumbles, the vibrations coursing through my body, making me tingle. Combined with the skin-to-skin contact of his hands on my thighs, it's a little arousing, which I stolidly ignore.

"Better?"

"Uhh...yeah."

"Good."

We end up talking softly of our ambitions. I learn that Riku desires to travel and become well-versed in other customs—and just, generally, to see other lands. We seem to share this desire. We become very impassioned while discussing the many options. We become so engrossed in our conversation that we nearly pass Roxas' house. We are forced to backtrack a couple of steps. Riku squats, lowering me so that I may more easily step down onto the ground. I quickly lower my skirt before we make our way along the walkway and step onto the porch (me, a bit more shakily, while clutching Riku's arm). He laughs good-naturedly at my awkwardness in heels yet again.

I pout at him and mutter, "I'd like to see _you _walk in heels! It's not as easy as it looks!"

He laughs some more. "I bet it isn't! You know, you really don't have to go so far to get my attention. I'm actually not that big a fan of make-up and high heels and dresses."

I regard him curiously. "Really? You're not?"

He shakes his head, a smile stretching his lips. "Uh-uh! I'm not really into girly girls."

_Wait till I tell Roxas! …This means I should be free of dresses! YES! _

I coyly question, "What kind of girls are you into?" I grin and peer up at him, praying that I look at least _somewhat _seductive, rather than comical. I feel comical.

He smirks, leans down, and whispers warmly into my left ear, _"…Tomboys." _I flush as he abruptly kisses my cheek, letting his lips linger a moment before withdrawing. He then grabs my left hand in both of his and plants a kiss to my knuckles. His eyes flash with amusement and…intrigue. His eyes tell me that he has secrets—dark ones—ones that he is intent to hide from me. My heart tells me to be wary—to think of pure and sweet Kairi, who waits for me at home, the girl of my dreams who cares only for my happiness. Kairi is my happily ever after…not this guy with his flashing, secretive eyes and his suave, seductive moves. I shouldn't even be thinking of him romantically—he's a _guy_!—a really attractive guy but a guy nonetheless!

It irritates me that the different aspects of this guy seem to conflict. It makes me question myself—and especially him.

His eyes revert back to soft and gentle—only slightly guarded—as he asks, "Are you free tomorrow? I'd love to hang out some more."

The only reason I agree is because of the thought of Kairi and how I would feel were I in Roxas' place, and Naminé…and any girls Riku may have hurt or will hurt in the future. Even though I like him—or the nice side of him at least—I am still wary of him; I do not trust him. Nonetheless, for the sake of the plan, I smile and eagerly agree to meet him tomorrow afternoon. It is decided that he will pick me up here and then take me somewhere—to show me more of the town. I softly cry, "I can't wait! Sounds like fun!" Inwardly, I am not very excited at all; I'm anxious.

We bid each other good night on a pleasant note. Riku lopes down the steps, turns for a moment, waves, and then heads on down to the sidewalk. I hurry on inside, where I am confronted by Yumiko and Roxas.

Yumiko wants to know if I had a good time; I tell her I did. Her son grins and snickers at me, wicked delight gleaming in his eyes.

Roxas wants to talk to me in private—so the two of us retreat to his room. However, since Roxas can't stop staring at me as a _female_, I vacate the room long enough to wash my face off in the bathroom, remove the jewelry clinging to me (which I place in a small jewelry box Yumiko gave to me), and change into some of _my _clothes. My cousin seems more able to talk seriously now that Ihave re-entered the room, devoid of any femininity. Well, not entirely—I couldn't get all of the damn mascara off!

He asks, "So how did it go?"

I shrug, mumbling, "I don't know. I think it went well. He seems interested in me—and he wants us to hang out tomorrow afternoon."

He grins, exclaiming, "Yes! Good work, Sora!"

I refute, "I haven't done much, really."

"That's why you do _more_! Make him _love _you! You even have the advantage of him wanting to be with you because of whatever his friends have in mind! While you two are together, be 'sincere' and make him unwittingly fall for you! Once he's in deep, we'll reveal everything and take him down!"

I offer a lopsided smile while somewhat pursing my lips. "You know, he prefers tomboys."

Roxas' eyes widen. "Really?"

"Mm-hm. He was laughing at how I walked very uneasily in the high heels, and then he ended up admitting that he doesn't like girly girls much anyway; he prefers tomboys, which he saw in me earlier when I ran you down. …Oh! He also…kissed me on the cheek…." I look away, flushed, quite embarrassed and ashamed at this. I decide that this is all he really needs to know—that he doesn't _need _to know about Riku carrying me home.

Meanwhile, Roxas is ecstatic, thinking that this is a move in the "right direction!" He then conspiratorially insists, "You should tell Riku about the 'psych' project! It will explain the whole transformation over the summer, and he'll be glad to finally see you in your guy clothes!"

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to him tomorrow about it. For tonight, I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

Roxas nods, looking surprised for an instant before appearing smug and eager about this brilliant idea of his. The evening has taken its toll on me; I've become weary, and so couldn't care less about Roxas and his stupid plan. All I really want to do is sleep.

After bidding good night to my relatives, who seem surprised about me going to bed at such an early hour (it being only about nine o'clock), I ferociously brush my teeth, my mind consumed with how much Riku gets on my nerves. Back in my room, I strip down to my boxers and climb into bed, fully intent on slipping into sleep. However, it is a struggle to fall asleep because my mind is so full of Riku that I can't seem to empty my mind enough to drift off. The last thoughts of him that I have before slipping away can be wrapped up in a single question: _Who is he really? _

* * *

**A/N: It would seem that Riku's true nature is a mystery. **

**What exactly lies in store for Sora? …Guess you'll just have to stay tuned to find out. **

**: P **

**Please review!  
**

**Kagome-chan**


End file.
